Keys that reside in different locations within a single plane might use separate keypads. Conventionally, if the form of activation for the keys on the same plane are different, then a separate keypad would be used for each form of activation. Finally, if the keys reside on separate planes, there is a separate keypad for each plane of activation. Thus, a product requiring the use of keys in multiple locations, with multiple means of activation, and in multiple planes would require the use of more than one keypad.
Market forces with respect to portable communication products continue to drive product cost and size down. Use of multiple keypads poses a barrier to further reducing material and manufacturing costs down. But, product functionality may still require that there be keys that are on multiple planes, or in different locations, or with different activation methods or any combination of plane, location or activation. Thus, there exists a need for a single integral keypad that would activate keys residing in different locations, on different planes, and using different means of activation.